Breaking silence
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Mello's got all sorts of things up his sleeve, just to make Near notice him. Because he really just wants him to feel. But how's he gonna manage that? And will it actually turn out okay for Mello, or will Near finally just give up on that nutcase? MN


Breaking silence

There was silence. Beautiful, infinite silence. Not even the birds were singing, and the clinging of one domino against the other, went unheard by all. Near's domino-mosaic, carefully set on the floor of the second floor playroom, was reaching monstrous proportions. Which meant he could hardly move without nearly kicking dominos over, and triggering a chain reaction. Near gave a little smile and put one of the last dominos in place. He had been in the room for hours, and no one had dared to come in and disturb him. They all knew how much he liked his privacy. He really wasn't expecting anyone when…-

"NEAR!"

A scream, a door slam, many little thump noises as feet connected with floor, a thud and a pleased looking Mello that landed perfectly on the couch.

Near was quite surprised that Mello had managed to avoid all the domino pieces. Or that he hadn't kicked them over on purpose. Or that he was even here, really. But no matter how surprised he might be, he didn't let it show. He just continued placing dominos.

"Did you not hear my exasperated cry combined with your name?" Questioned Mello sullenly, whilst unwrapping a bar of chocolate.

Near straightened his back and looked at Mello. He looked rather pleased with himself, stretched out gracefully on the couch. What was he up to this time?

"It would have been hard to miss," Near simply stated, twirling a lock of his fine white hair between his fingers. "Is there something you needed?"

"You, obviously." Mello said. He bit off some chocolate, happily chomping on it.

Near allowed himself to look slightly confused. _Me?_

"What do you mean?" He tried to look away from Mello, but found that he couldn't.

The sight of him, spread out on the couch like that, licking off the chocolate on his lips, it was… distracting. And not even in the disturbing way. Near felt like swearing.

"Again: did you not hear my exasperated cry combined with your name? Why would I be desperately calling for you, when you're not even the one I need?" He bit off another piece, looking quite perky, and pleased with himself. Near mentally scolded himself for being so dense. Simply stating 'what do you mean?' was weak and dumb. Practically handing Mello victory. He decided to sigh, pretending to be utterly bored, and to his relief, Mello tensed a bit.

"What I meant was; what do you need me for?" Near questioned, still twirling the lock.

"Oh, that," Mello stretched a bit. His hand wandered down to his half-exposed stomach, and Near's eyes followed it, if only for just a second. "For nothing in particular. Just thought it would be fun to watch you compose yet another domino-mosaic. You're very cute in that own scary way of yours."

Near felt like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Had Mello just called him _cute_? In a scary way, yes, but _cute_. What the hell? Near swore, just not aloud.

"Ah." He commented, hoping Mello would leave. His presence was just disturbing, in a way that wasn't so bad. And the fact that it wasn't bad, _made_ it bad. He wasn't supposed to enjoy Mello's company. Or want Mello to be in the same room as he was.

Mello, to make Near even more uncomfortable, started absently scratching the skin right above his bellybutton, softly teasing the spot until his nails made a slightly red imprint. The sound of nails against skin distracted Near, and he looked up again. Mello was a real devil, for as soon as Near had looked once, his attention kept on returning to the blonde, no matter how hard he tried to keep it on the dominoes. It was just no good.

Mello didn't talk, he just lay there and stared at Near. Near tried to not look at him, and the fact that every time that he dared tilt his head even a bit, Mello's eyes were burning into his, made him even more nervous. Why was Mello doing this? What was his gain?

"So, when will you be leaving again?" Near asked, trying to sound not-too-hopeful. He focused on the dominoes again, placing another one. He nearly bumped over the others, but could just prevent them from falling. He heard Mello chomping away happily on his chocolate still, and then his voice, soft and almost teasing: "why would I want to leave? You're not done yet, are you?"

Near frowned, willing himself not to look up. He swore inwardly again.

"You're seriously going to stay here until I'm done?" He questioned.

"Uhu." Mello gave a curt nod, and continued gazing intently at Near. He licked his chocolate before chewing off another bit. Then he sighed deeply, and continued in a stern tone, in a very un-Mello way: "If you really need to know: I love you to the point where the whole room dissolves when you're not there. So _yes_, maybe Matt's right, maybe I am _in love_ with you. Whatever it is, it doesn't change the fact that it's become unbearable for me to be in a room you're not, so here I am."

At this Near jumped to his feet immediately, not thinking straight, and just completely loosing his mind. He could handle a ragging Mello, one that kicked over his dominoes, one that mocked him, one that spit on the floor, one that devoured chocolate 24/7 and more of that, but he could not take a Mello that lied to him—definitely not about things like this. Not about... Love.

"You're such a liar Mello!" Near yelled, feeling like a child, and knowing it was just _not right_, but not caring anyways. Mello looked at him, for once shock evident on his handsome features. Fear even, and that was something Mello never showed. Simply because he was never afraid of anything. And, let's face it; a little pale, white-haired boy could hardly be scary. It was just the reaction, since the fact that he actually had one was rare, that scared him. And the yelling too. "I don't understand why you always have to try and force me to _feel_ for you! What is this supposed to do to me? Is this one of those things that is supposed to hurt me? Because I really don't see the point in this!"

"Why the hell would I lie about this!" Mello replied, now yelling too.

He just didn't get Near sometimes. Here he was, being completely honest, and the guy just yelled at him! Sure he hadn't expected anything back from Near, but he could at least nicely tell Mello to go fuck himself, after all the trouble he'd been through. No. Near needed to be an ass. He needed to display emotion and _yell_. Great.

"Oh please!" Near pointed a finger at him, stalking closer, and bumping over all the dominoes. Who cared that it took him hours to make the thing. He destroyed the mosaic with one kick, and he didn't even feel sorry for himself. He wanted to hit Mello and balled his fists. How un-Near-like of him. "Why would you be in love with _me_! You _hate_ me!" He stopped walking as Mello sat up straight. He'd stopped chomping on chocolate, and was still staring at Near.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Mello fixed him an angry glare. "Here I am, fucking telling you _I love you_, and you're being a total prick! I think it would just suffice to tell me it's not mutual and I can just leave now, but no! You need to call me a liar and be such a PMSing bitch!"

"But... you _are_ lying." Near whispered, not sure at all.

"Jeez Near, could you shut up for a second," Mello frowned, hurt and irritated. "Your feelings aren't the only ones in the room. I have them too you know. I can't bloody help it that I love you. Fuck man, learn to behave."

Near's fists slumped to his sides. He sat down, sitting on some of the fallen dominoes, and shifted uneasily. He didn't dare to look at Mello, and felt rather ashamed of his antics. It wasn't like Near to freak out like this. It was just that he...

"I suppose I could have... handled this a bit better," Near said, staring at his feet. He heard Mello grunt. "Well... a lot better," no comment. "I..." He looked up at Mello, who showed no emotion whatsoever. "Mello... I'm... sorry." It was probably the first time he'd ever said sorry and meant it.

Mello still didn't say anything and Near gave a sigh. He crawled closer and suddenly hugged Mello's legs. If he was looking up, he'd see how Mello's eyes widened.

"It's just that you always change... and I'm just always me," Near whispered, hugging the legs even closer. He wanted to never let go. "And this you is different, and I don't see how you could... like _me_, anyways."

Mello looked down at the rather depressed Near. He'd gone back to being plane emotionless, besides the fact that he was holding on to Mello's legs as if he'd die without them.

"Near... what are you doing?" Mello asked softly, when he still refused to let go of him.

"I just wanted to be close." He whispered.

Mello frowned slightly, still confused. Near was being very affectionate. And actually showing emotions. How... un-Near like. But, Mello took this as a good sign. He'd made Near feel. And that was all he'd wanted, after all. If only he could make Near lo-...

"Mello..." Near began quietly. He looked up at Mello with his big eyes, looking sad and so darn _cute_. "Would you..." Mello looked at him inquisitively. "Kiss me?"

Mello's eyes widened. Was he kidding? If he knew Near possessed the power to be cruel, he'd say Near was trying to mess with him. But that wasn't like Near. Near was uncaring, but nice. Ever polite and honest. And the way he looked at Mello... he just couldn't resist.

Mello slowly outstretched his arms, and pulled Near onto his lap. Near's hands tugged at Mello waist, forcing himself closer against the blonde's body. And then Mello gave him one last look, and connected their lips. It was brief, but only because Mello didn't want to get his hopes up. Near had shouted at him for being in love, one kiss didn't mean anything.

When Mello pulled away, Near pouted at him and said: "why'd you stop?"

"You don't want me Near," Mello said matter-of-factly, turning his face away. The pout was too cute to resist. "You made that very clear."

"I want you very much Mello," Near whispered, resting his head on Mello's chest. "I'm just not as good with words as you are."

Mello turned his face in surprise, to find Near staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Then, before he could say anything, their lips were upon each-other's again, and Near hugged him even closer.

And the only noises breaking the silence were the words that weren't being said. _I love you, I need you, I want you, take me, make me yours._

**AN: So, thanks for reading ) Might be making a sequel, with the 'I love you, I need you, I want you, take me, make me yours.' Thing D If you read it, please review! Feedback will be much appreciated!**


End file.
